


LA DEVOTEE

by Piercethejody



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Detective, Drabble, F/M, How do I tag?, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Star Gazing, Summer, Unsub - Freeform, drunk, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercethejody/pseuds/Piercethejody
Summary: When a copycat killer shows up in LA, a detective who worked the original case in New York joins case. Things get heated between her and Spencer as deep secrets are revealed and lot of wine is drunk.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	LA DEVOTEE

The desert sky was a deep dark abyss. scattered in stars and organised into constellations like the weirdest dot to dot you’ve ever seen. There was no moon in the sky tonight, making the streaks of light that’s graced the sky for brief moments look all the more enchanting, thousands of wish’s being made through out the city of Los Angeles. To most this was a rare occasion, light pollution being at a minimum with the rolling black outs that had encapsulated the city to avoid power outages due to the surge of air conditioning usage through out the state. California was being hit with a blistering heat wave with temperatures tipping the 100 degrees Fahrenheit mark causing numerous wild fires and frequent black outs in the cities, to say it was hot was an understatement. The open space above them was quite a breath taking sight to behold, especially for spencer Reid who was used to being hauled up in an office, staring at a pile of books rather then the outside world. He never had time to look up, always looking a head or glancing back behind him. He had never seen the sky so animated before, it may not be as magical to him, no wishing upon a star or predicting the future with star alignment, all it was to Spencer was chunks of space rock hurtling over our atmosphere and burning up.   
Spencer thought he was used to the sweltering heat having grown up in Las Vegas, a literal city surrounded by miles and miles of desert but this heat wave in LA was proving him wrong. He had his freshly cut hair swept out of his face and off his neck, the first couple shirt buttons were undone and his tie was pulled loose around his neck. He would probably be scolded by Hotch for being improper in his uniform but it wasn’t like he was doing some serious case work like he was earlier in the day, he was simply meeting up with a detective who helped work a similar case months ago, in New York. It was an informal rendezvous at the pool bar in the hotel he was currently staying at until further notice.   
It was 9 in the evening, the rest of the team had called it a day, all their brains fried from the heat and work, they could’ve stayed and worked probably till midnight but they probably wouldn’t progress unless any new leads come through, for the timing being they were stuck in a loop. They were probably dying in their hotel rooms of heat stroke and hovering over the shitty air con system in a desperate attempt to beat the heat, or sleeping it out. But Spencer had decided he would go and greet the detective on her arrival considering she just flew from New York for this case, brought out personally by the FBI which is an odd occurrence, usually the other way around but this detective inspector was a useful asset in this case and the BAU need all the help they can get.   
Spencer rounded the corner and padded down the steps towards the tacky tiki bar nestled at the side of the empty pool. There where a few people lingering around the wooden bar sipping exotic cocktails, laughing quietly amongst themselves and swaying along to the 70’s pop music that quietly played from the pool speakers. He was tempted to order himself some icy cold lemonade to help parch his dry throat but that thought quickly went out the window when he laid eyes on the detective already sitting by the pool at some cheap metal table and chairs that were always awful to sit at in the heat, they where always hot and your skin would stick to them.   
She looked the same as she had in New York, from afar that is, if he could get close enough he would probably see the missing light in her eyes and the tired lines mapping her face.  
She sat cross legged with a file nestled in her lap, a cigarette burning away between her fingers, leaving a swirl of grey smoke to snake up and lick at the thick night hair like a serpent intimidating a threat with a display of dominance. Her overall appearance looked the same, long brown hair curled effortlessly, her mocha skin as clear and smooth as the first day they met on that case in New York, however her work attire was abandoned and she sat in a red crop top with some black High waisted shorts and the same old white High top converse she wore all them months ago in big city.  
She once stood in the rain and snow of New York, the cold air nipping at her skin,a soft blush to arising to her cheeks and nose, her lips were chapped and she spoke quietly like she was coming down with influenza, she didn’t really seem to fit in there, that city really wasn’t her scene. But now she basked in the evening heat of summer in Los Angeles, her skin glowing in a heavenly way and her body relaxed. If he didn’t know her he would be sure she was a local, she seemed to fit in so well in LA, which was obscure considering her real origins lie deep within the south of London, a very different and considerably wetter place compared to LA. He stood by the bar with his hand shoved in his pockets watching her intently, the tight feeling in his chest creeping up on him that he only ever felt around her, a feeling he hated. He always felt jittery around her like an ADHD kid on a sugar rush, he managed to mask it and avoid looking at all her smiles and observing her mannerisms that would make his heart sink deeper into this hole he knew he was gonna struggle climbing back out of. She was strange, anti social but a social butterfly, she would only be social if she like you, someone she wasn’t fond of or some strangers try to talk to her and she folds up like a box, walls built high, nervous laughter, one word answers and shy smiles. There was some mystery to her, she had this magnetic pull that made you want to talk to her, make you want to get to know her. And I could imagine if she didn’t want to know you, that rejection would hurt even more, to be thrown out of her orbit to crash and burn. Spencer had been fortunate with her, she was very much intrigued by the FBI agent and all his quirks and flaws and seemed keen to keep him in her orbit and even after a year, she still had him wrapped around her finger.  
He observed her until he began to feel like a creep and finally swallowed his pride, plucking some courage from the depths of him and in four strides he had cleared the pool side before stalking up to her table.  
She was even more captivating up close, her dark skin seemed so soft and he wanted to reach out and just touch her, not in any sexual way, he could imagine a lot people see her pretty face in that way and he didn’t like it. He paused and momentarily panicked and made mental note to keep breathing.  
“Detective” he calls out as he rounds the table and stood next to her, her chin tilted up and she looked up at him, her hazel eyes looked exhausted but were still as bright as the buring LA fires.   
A weak smile spread across her face as she saw the agent, a fresh face she loved to see, a face she would frequently encounter in dreams and distant memories of their time spent in the museum of modern art on that one day free he had after the case was solved or drinking in his hotel bar and having to waltz up to a new crime scene intoxicated, acting sober and giggling like school children over a dead body.  
“Ah Doctor Reid, it’s nice to see you again. Are you on your own? No agent Morgan?” Her British accent seemed to be jaded as she spoke and it made Spencer frown. He also didn’t like the idea of her arriving in Los Angeles after a 6 hour flight and immediately diving into this case, she’s gonna work herself to the bone. But Even in the grave she will still solve this case via ouija board. The woman doesn’t rest, but there isn’t any rest for the wicked.   
“No he like everyone else has called it night, but I thought I’d come and welcome you to sunny LA, the city of angels” he says not believing his words as he looked around the shitty hotel and saw nothing but alcoholics talking really loud at the bar and the way this suburban hotel was rotting away. Not a place he would think angels would hang out. Well he thought that until he looked at detective inspector kellin Quinn, calling her angel may be an over statement, there seemed to be nothing holy about her, like an angel with clipped wings and a halo twisted into pointy horns.   
She scoffs and shakes her head with a small smile that made Spencer’s heart flutter, he’s never seen her smile. When she was drunk she was all smiles and giggles but sober she always had a stern look, smiling for brief seconds before dropping it like she was afraid someone would see it.  
“Well I thank you for sacrificing you evening, you could probably fill me in and get me up to speed with the case so I don’t look so clueless tomorrow and totally embarrass myself in front of special agent Hotchner who, by they way, still terrifies me” she leans forward and whispers the last part like he was around the hear it, like saying his name would summon him.   
“You can say his name detective, he isn’t lord Voldemort” Spencer whispers back causing her to laugh lightly which almost lead Spencer to the conclusion that she had been drinking on the plane. He couldn’t smell any alcohol and she just had an empty can of cola infront of her, nothing alcoholic in sight except for they Middle Aged woman all over that bar tender. He pulls out the metal chair across from kellin, the legs scraping against the tiled floor causing her to grimace at the awful sound he mumbled an apology before planting himself in the chair. His demeanour changed now he was forced to look at Kellin, their knees would brush beneath the table and he felt like his heart was going to break a rib. He looked stiff and uncomfortable, sitting on the edge of his seat, elbows resting on the chair arms and hands clasped in front of him like he was ready to leave at any moment.   
“So what are you thinking Doctor? Copy cat killer?” She ponders putting the case file flat on the table and pushing it to the centre so he could see it. She takes her half used cigarette and stubs it out in the back of her hand. She always did that and he never understood why. She could have just lit a fresh cigarette but if someone approached her she’d stump it out, and she’d always do it in the back of hands or arms, despite an ash tray being around most of the time. If Spencer could get close enough he could probably trace over dozens of small circle burn scars constellating her skin. She always did it like it felt like a feather brushing her skin, she didn’t really react like it hurt, but Spencer bet his last dollar that that shit burnt like hell.   
“Most likely, but I don’t think this is a normal copy cat killer” Spencer reaches out for the photos of the crime scenes, looking around to make sure no one was looking at them before laying them flat on the table between them and beginning to explain, “you see it’s all too precise and the unsub seems to know things about the case that were never made public.”   
“Like the book paper that was always crumpled in the victims hands...this unsub seems a bit more aggressive then the last, I mean the paper wasn’t in the victims hand this time, it was down his throat, and this death appeared to be a recreation of Claudio’s death in measure to measure, probably one of the most brutal deaths in any shakespearian play. This victim was tortured before he was beheaded, execution style.” She explains looking intently at the pictures, she had read measure to measure in high school, a hard book to read in a classroom full of immature teenage boys, the books central topic is sex and the teachers thought that was seriously a good idea with the wank stains that occupied their classes.   
Spencer stared at her, he was deep in concentration, a million thoughts rattling around his head like a pinball machine while her mind was like that black screen of the DVD logo slowly bouncing around it when you left the dvd on for too long.   
“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” She chimes tilting her head and smiling softly at him. He had got a haircut in the time between now and their last meeting over a year ago, he used to have long wavy hair, hair in is eyes, the ends curling up that just looked irresistible to touch, but now he adorned a much shorter hair cut, his wavy hair now curly and wild, even more tempting to run her hands through, he looked good with both but she preferred the shorter hair, she could see his face properly, and the deep eyes she loved so much. She never quite understood her attraction to the FBI agent sat in front of her. They had met once and spent 5 days together before today and in them 5 days she told him more about herself then she’d told any of her long term friends and partners. She wouldn’t even dare thinking about telling the guy she was currently with the the things she told Spencer. Maybe that’s why she likes him, he easy to talk to, soft and sweet but breakable.   
“This copy cat killer must be someone our previous unsub knew, which I know, all his close relatives are deceased and he had no friends or relationships, but in these kind of cases you can usually find that serial killers can accumulate a small fan base like the columbine killers or ted bundy.”   
“So what, you’re saying a dedicated fan is completing his work?”  
“Yes they must be close, have communication with him and he must trust them to tell them the details of the murders that even we may have not picked up on” and with that thought he was pulling out his cell phone and typing, pressing a speed dial number.  
“I’ll call Garcia and get her to do some digging” and he does just that.   
Kellin sits back in her seat and watches Spencer intently, like he was the most fascinating book she’d ever read, she liked the way his mouth moved when he spoke and how his voice sounded, it was different and she loved it.   
A sudden familiar tune fills her ears and she couldn’t help but smile, her feet tapping along to the beat of what I like about you by the romantics. A song that was lodged deep into her teenage memories.   
“Garcia is doing some searches but for now I think we should call it a night, you’re probably really tired after that flight” Spencer chimes Pocketing his phone and folding the file closed.   
“Do you know how to dance Doctor Reid?” She suddenly asks leaning forward and resting her chin in the palm of her hand, her elbow propped on the table, her weight causing the uneven table to shift to the side with a small clattering noise.   
Spencer shakes his head no, she raises her eyebrows at him in shock.   
“Dancing isn’t my thing” just as the words rolled off his lips she had sprung to her feet a mischievous grin on her face.   
“That’s simply unacceptable, come on, do you know this song?” She asks grabbing his hands making Spencer jump at the sudden contact, he doesn’t think they’ve ever made physical contact let alone held hands, he doesn’t really fight it, he just lets her pull him to his feet.  
“No”   
“Gosh Spencer Reid all them BA’s and doctorates and you’re so uneducated” she scoffs in mockery. Her sudden affection and speech confirmed his suspicions that she had indeed had a drink or two prior to their meeting.  
“Come on” she guides him towards a clearing away from the empty tables and chairs, towards the pools edge, the lights reflecting enchanting wavy lines of light on the side of her face, illuminating her hazel eyes. Her hips swayed as she walked, her lips singing the lyrics quietly as she swings their arms.   
Spencer was stiff at first, reluctant to move in any other way then simple swaying but as the song picked up and he watched her dancing like she was at her own private party, dancing like no ones watching, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of happiness bubble up in his chest as he spins her under her arm then to curl out and back into him, , her back hitting his chest, his breathing hitching in his throat at the feeling of her against him, it was purely innocent but Spencer’s mind couldn’t help but wander to unholy images that lay in the depths of his brain, the other ways he would like to have her against him.   
“What I like about you, you keep me warm at night, never want to let you go, no you make me feel alright” she sings the bridge and then grabs both of his hands guides him through what seemed to be the basic steps to a tango dance, laughter escaping both of them as this went on for multiple songs, the pair feeling ecstatic, they probably looked like drunken idiots to outsiders, but they were completely sober, well Spencer was, just soaked in each other’s ecstasy. She loved the way she felt around him, like a teenager in college again, free and uncontainable. However Spencer did not like the way his problems seemed fade away, the way her static palms seemed to melt his skin and leave a trail of destruction in their wake. He did not like the control she seemed to already have over him, she was like a voodoo queen who sure as hell had a few Spencer Reid dolls hidden around.   
“The sky looks amazing tonight” she gasps standing close to spencer, her head tilted to the sky as she observed its vastness. The song slowly came to an end and the next sting immediately started playing, fooled around and fell in love by Elvin Holmes. Spencer couldn’t help but agree with the songs. He wouldn’t call it love but he definitely made a mistake allowing himself to get involved with her.   
“Yeah I guess” Spencer didn’t once tear his eyes away from her, the peaceful bliss that was captured on her face as she stared at the night sky.   
“You see that star there? The big bright one, that’s actually Mars, not a star, and that dimmer one above it that’s Venus, it’s not dark enough but on some really clear nights you can usually find Saturn... and that constellation right there, that’s Leo, my star sign...what’s yours?” She asks suddenly looking directly at Spencer, her eyes boring into his, he was rather surprised at her knowledge of the night sky, he couldn’t help but imagine her working as an astrologist or a mystic reading palms and tarot cards, doing horoscope readings in a travelling circus.   
“Uh I don’t know?” And she rolled her eyes at him.   
“When is your birthday, Doctor?” She still calls him Doctor even when they are definitely on a first name basis, a part of him thinks it’s her teasing him.   
“October 12th?” It seemed to come out like a question as pure nerves take over, she had never been this close to him, her perfume clouded his senses and he thought the smell would probably stain his clothes, allowing some teasing from Morgan the next day.   
“Oh a Libra, that’s...that’s that one, you see them stars, that triangle with two bendy sticks sticking out of it?” Her head tilts back and her hand goes up and points towards the bright dots in the sky.  
“Doesn’t look like much” Spencer wasn’t really interested in the night sky, he was interested in the way her face lit up as she spoke, she was definitely passionate about the stars and planets, a mini astrologist in the making.   
“Yeah it’s some weighing scales apparently” she chuckles to herself her eyes darting around the blackness.  
“Libra’s are usually quite charming, easy going and very diplomatic but can be superficial and indecisive...and I do believe your ruling planet is Venus... the goddess of love” she looked back at him a teasing tone to her voice, he was now staring at the sky, wondering on where the hell she pulled all that information from, it was like she was reading from a horoscope book.   
“And what about a Leo?”   
“Well a Leo is brave, playful and fun but can be a bit controlling and stubborn and a Leo’s ruling planet is the sun...which is stupid because that’s not even a planet? It’s named after the Greek god Hēlios, the god of suns, so creative” she jokes still looking at him, her eyes travelling down his neck, a primal instinct in her just wanted to attack him with kisses and love bites but She did not think he would be very appreciative of that. 

They stayed like that for a while, the bar had closed and everyone had vacated the pool area as they entered the early hours of Saturday morning. Both of their necks hurt from craning to look at the sky but neither minded it, kellin was happy someone seemed to be interested in all this seemingly useless knowledge she had on space and the stars while Spencer just enjoyed her presence, the way words sounded with her accent and how loose and relaxed she was. In this time they’d spent together Spencer noticed something no normal person would ever pick up on unless it was already pointed out. Kellin seemed to be flinching ever so slightly, and favouring her left side to do everything which is odd considering she was right handed, she seemed to be hiding some deep embedded pain behind those pretty eyes. Spencer was unsure on what had happened to her, he just knew she was hurt and was trying real hard to hide it and doing a good job at it since he, a profiler, took a while to pick up on it.   
They finally decided to part ways and try to rest up for the long day a head of them but leaving each other almost seemed painful, kellin desperately didn’t want to be alone and Spencer wanted to spend as much time with her before she had to return to New York. 

Sleep didn’t come easy to either of them. Spencer was in a half asleep daze which was quickly ruined by a harsh sound of iPhone marimba tearing through the thick air. It was 4am and it was Hotch.   
Another body. A lot different from the last but It was definitely their unsub. With a tired whine he forced himself up and out of bed and quickly pulled on fresh work clothes and brushed his teeth and hair before leaving his stuffy hotel room. He decided he’d walk to Kellins room down the corridor and alert her since none of the team had her number and she was expecting to meet them in the lobby at 7. What a mistake.  
“Kellin? It’s me spencer. We need to go, there’s been another murder” Spencer’s knuckles rattle on the door, hoping she wasn’t a heavy sleeper and that he could wake her from her slumber. But to his surprise before he could finish knocking, the door swung open revealing a very much awake kellin. You would think this was a positive but not to Spencer, not in the state she was in.   
She had changed into some cotton shorts with an baggy flannel over her small frame, the top buttons undone and the shoulder slipping off hers, revealing these horrific yellow patchy bruises over shoulder leading down her torso and probably over her shoulder onto her back but he couldn’t see that far. There was also darker bruises leading down her thigh along with some grazes. Another noticeable thing, kellin has clearly taken full advantage of the minibar in her room as she smelled of wine.   
“Mr doctor agent Reid sir?” She blurts, her words slurring as she smiled happily to see the agent at her door, surprised by his unexpected presence.   
He couldn’t really say anything to her, he could only stand there, his glossy eyes wide as he stared at the marks on her skin praying it was from a case. He was caught off guard by how much he seemed to care for her.   
“Oh Spencer don’t look at me like that! They’re from a case I just, got into a fight with the perp, but i won, I always do” she grins at him stepping aside for him to enter her room.   
He partly believed what she was saying, it would explain the boot foot print bruised into her thigh and the grazes from where she was held down and struggled, but the bottom half didn’t seem to match the top, the top ones where older, nearly healed. They where yellow with purple splotches but still seemed painful.   
“Is that all?” Spencer says doubtfully shutting the door behind him and watching her stagger back over to the mini bar next to the kitchenette.  
“What are you my mum?” She scoffs, pouring herself another hefty glass of red wine.   
She turns to face Spencer, resting her hip against the bar to hold her self steady and hopefully stop the room from spinning. She seemed to struggle to find her centre of balance and swayed even while standing still. Spencer bound across the room and gently grabbed her by the side of her arm to steady her, before she swayed too far and fell.   
“Kellin” he begins, his voice deep and serious but she couldn’t help but enjoy the tingles that shot through her when her name fell from his lips.   
“Spencer” She chirps back, looking up at the boy.   
“Are you okay, who’s doing that to you?” His eyes couldn’t leave the bruises on her shoulder they almost looked like Hand prints.   
“I told you, they’re from a case no need for concern” she rolls her eyes and took a sip of her wine which then prompted Spencer to take the drink away from her and place it on the kitchen counter.   
“Really? Cause these look different, did- did your boyfriend do that?” He slowly reached forwards, his touch surprisingly soft as his finger tips danced over the bruised skin.   
Her face seemed to fall at the suggestion confirming his suspicions. And Spencer couldn’t help but Audibly gasp.   
She suddenly became angry and defensive, pushing Spencer’s hand away.   
“Why do you care so much? You don’t know me? Why would you care what happens to me?” She snapped her eyebrows furrowing together in disgust.   
“Did he do this to you” he rephrased the question still keeping a stern tone of voice. His eyes met hers, her pupils where dilated and dangerously watery.   
There was a brief pause as she bit her lip and pondered what she could say next.   
“He didn’t mean to” she sighs out and Spencer became visibly angry, like she’s insulted him.   
“Didn’t mean to? Nothing he should be doing should lead to anything like that, accident or not” he hisses completely horrified by the Idea of someone hurting her.  
“Is there more of it? Where else has he hurt you?”   
She sighs and hesitates before unbuttoning a few more of the flannel shirt buttons, revealing a black camisole and a whole lot more bruising that spanned from her shoulder, down her arms and spreading to her chest and seemingly on her breasts. She slowly tilted her shoulder to the side, wincing in pain as she revealed a vague hand print bruise embedded on her shoulder blade, like she had been held and pinned down. Which only allowed his mind to wander to the darker thoughts as to what else was going on in this so called relationship.   
“Did he-did he force—“ before he could get the words out he was immediately cut out by her protests.   
“Spencer no! God no, he wouldn’t have a dick anymore if he tried anything I didn’t want to do” she exclaims glaring at him from over her bruised shoulder.  
“Then what the hell was he doing to cause this!” His voice was slightly raised and she couldn’t understand why he was wound up over this.  
“It was consensual” is all she says and Spencer looked puzzled.   
“The sex, it was consensual” she clarifies. Spencer was completely shattered by the idea of a mark as violent as that coming from something that’s supposed to be loving and positive like sex.   
“Yeah maybe it was, but was what he was doing during it consensual?” Spencer didn’t want to pin stereotypes on her but the she didn’t really seem like she’s the one to be pinned down during sex, especially not the extent of this, the bruises looked like it would’ve caused her a lot pain during, like he was using her as a cheap fuck, take whatever he wanted from her.   
She gently shook her head, her back arching in both pleasure and pain when Spencer’s hands stroked her shoulder blade, the touching started off centred on the bruise but slowly spanned out to over her back in a soothing way, her tense shoulders relaxing under his touch.   
“No, there’s nothing to worry about now. Do you think I’d keep that asshole around after he did that? I can look after myself and know when someone is trouble.” She explains looking off, towards the rest of the room.   
Spencer didn’t seem to believe that, she was smart, she definitely knew this guy was trouble before they even engaged in a relationship but she kept him around for some reason, “we accept the love we think we deserve” Spencer suddenly mutters.  
“Huh?”  
“Uh it’s a quote from a book I read a while ago” he explains as she turns around and faces him again, his hands grabbing at the checkered clothing and pulling it back up over her shoulder covering up the skin. She seemed to be a lot more sober now and staring at Spencer in an unreadable way.  
“Is that why you don’t accept any?” She pokes catching Spencer off guard.   
Kellin was smart, she usually hides it because she doesn’t like coming off as pompous and she is young, she was even younger then Spencer and she works in the police force which often meant she was disregarded by co workers purely because she was this young inexperienced 26 year old working in the NYPD. She never let on to her full potential, but that just made her surprising and more observant. She knew what she did to Spencer when they were together, the blushing and stammering, the way his heart beat when she was against him, she was all the same but rather than embracing it spencer seemed to coil away with it, never maintaining eye contact and avoiding contact like he thought he didn’t deserve to feel like that, like he didn’t deserve to be loved.   
“Don’t turn this around on me” he hisses but her mind had lost interest in the conversation as she drunkenly grabs his hands in his, confirming her theory when she sees his ears begin to turn red and his head turned to look anyway but at her.   
“God you have fantastic hands” she suddenly exclaims grabbing his wrist and holding his hand at her eye level, drunk kellin was definitely a lot more forward with her thoughts and she had to hold back from making a sexual joke about them, even drunk she didn’t want to make Spencer too uncomfortable.   
“How much have you had to drink?” Spencer asks raising his eye brows, watching her as she intertwines their fingers, her hands considerably smaller than his.   
“Uh 2?” She remarks looking almost puzzles herself, like she couldn’t remember how much she’d drank.   
“2 glasses or 2 bottles?” Spencer watches as she squints her eyes I’m concentration, before realising there’s no way she could go out in the field like this.   
“1 and half bottles of wine that I would’ve finished if you hadn’t taken my cup” she whines like a stroppy toddler.   
“Right come on, bed time” Spencer announces, stepping away from her.   
“I don’t want to...why are you even here?”   
“I was coming to get you, there’s been some advances in the case but you aren’t leaving this room till you are sober” he explains guiding her towards the double bed in the centre of the room.   
“What? Noooo I want to go” she pulls her hands away quickly and forcefully, causing her to whimper in pain and nearly throw her balance.   
“Yeah, no not like this, you’re injured you shouldn’t be in the field anyway” Spencer says stepping away from her but still staying near enough to catch her if she fell.   
“I’ll call Hotch and tell him I’m taking you to the ER,” her eyes suddenly go wide and she looked like she was about to start screaming.  
“You are not taking me to hospital” she yells staggering back from him, the happy girl by the pool side earlier that night was completely gone and replaced by a frail scared child.   
“No, no, no I’m not, I’m just gonna make sure you’re taken care of, well rested, get some ice on then bruises and some aspirin into you before that head ache kicks in” her shoulders relax and mood swapped Again back to being smiley and to Spencer’s dismay, suddenly really flirty.  
“There’s a few ways you can take care of me, Doctor” she relaxes and winks at Spencer causing the flush to rise up his neck as she suddenly looses balance but brushes it off by elegantly twirling and staggering forward and falling back into bed. Spencer flinched for her but she was probably too drunk now to feel the pain of the bruises now.   
“Ya know spence” she pauses and clears her throat, and Spencer sighs, not in disdain more of a content sigh as he watched her. She was lying swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, her arms spread out and her flannel flowing around her. He hair was splayed out and her eyes fluttering shut and open again like butterfly wings beating.   
“Hmmmm?” He hums walking over to the small kitchenette and pouring a glass of water for her.  
“It’s gonna look really weird, and suspicious when they all come back from the crime scene and they see that you were just in a room with me.   
“What exactly are they gonna think?” He questions walking over to the bed and placing the glass in the bed side table.  
“That you, you know, spent the night” she murmurs her words slurring in fatigue.  
“Well I’ll just tell them the truth”  
She laughs lightly, “I’ve met derek Morgan, he’s not gonna let this go lightly”   
“Yeah but he knows when I’m lying, he’s like a brother to me” he shoves his hands in his pockets and stands by her, tilting his head to look at her face. Her eyes where closed peacefully and he just wanted to press gentle kisses all over her face.   
“Are you gonna leave?”   
“Do you want me to?” Her eyes open and she stares at him for a second before sitting up right.  
“Stay” She reaches out and grabs his arms pulling them from his pockets and pulling him towards him before looping her arms around his waist and resting his head in his stomach.   
“Please”  
He lets out a sigh and rests his hands on top of her head.  
“People will talk. It’s unprofessional” Spencer whispers which he immediately regretted as she recoils away, shuffling back on the bed.  
“Yeah you’re right, maybe you should go” she hums pulling back the white sheets of the bed, Spencer mentally cursing himself.  
“Good night Spencer” she hums clambering under the sheets, her face buried into the pillow, the blanket pulled up to her chin.   
Peter sighs and looks around the stuffy hotel room, his eyes landing on the ice bucket hiding behind the bottles of wine she had drank.   
“Can I at least give you some ice for you shoulder?”   
“Mmmm” she hums rolling over in her side and quickly throwing the covers off her, clearly too hot in this heat wave.   
Spencer took that as a yes and grabbed a small towel from her bathroom before wrapping ice cubes up in it. He cautiously walked around her bed to the side she was lying on, unsure wether or not she was still conscious. Spencer’s eyes met her wide eyes as she watched him carefully as he crouched down next to her bed.   
“May I?” He asks gesturing to her shoulder and she lazily nodded.   
Spencer carefully moved the plaid fabric back revealing the colourful marks on her body, placing the diy ice pack on her shoulder.  
She hisses in pain. Goosebumps immediately Raising in her skin, her hand reaching out and grabbing Spencer’s shoulder.   
“Sorry” Spencer mumbled trying to look anywhere but here eyes and her exposed skin.   
She sighed in content and kept slowly closing her eyes like she was fighting off waves of fatigue.   
She examines Spencer’s face as he concentrated on keeping his make shift ice pack from falling apart.   
“I like the new hair cut” she mumbles her hand moving from his shoulder to his jaw, her thumb brushing Spencer’s cheek causing Spencer to feel his stomach do loops.  
“Can see your face properly” she smiles her eyes scanning his face as her voice reduced to a whisper, appearing to be more sober.   
Spencer’s spare hand went her shoulder, using the side of his index finger to wipe away a trail of water that had melted from the ice pack and it drove Kellin insane. She had felt this way for Spencer since they met and in the past 12 hours there sudden physical closeness worsened her feelings and she wanted nothing more then to get the doctor to - well let’s keep is PG.   
she sat up slightly tilting he head to look at him straight on, the alcohol in her blood steam giving her Irish courage and probably about to push her to do something she’d wanted to do for a while. She couldn’t stop staring at his lips and his eyes, he was arguably one of the most attractive people she’d ever seen, he wasn’t her usual type she normally went for the Derek Morgan Types and they were usually huge assholes. They could both sense what was going to happen and they both wanted too but Spencer was hesitant he didn’t want to take advantage of her while she was in such a vulnerable state. There faces had moved close, there noses brushing as her hand hooked around the back of his neck.   
“Kiss me” she whispers here eyes boring into his.  
“you’re drunk I don’t-“   
“Trust me, you were all I wanted since we met, just please kiss me Spencer”   
The words left her lips and Spencer’s heart fluttered at her words, hoping that her words were true and it wasn’t just the alcohol but it was all he needed to take that leap and finally kiss her. As he expected she tasted of red wine and lip balm, both of her hands went to the side of his face, guiding him up to the bed. He climbed on top of her as kiss grew sloppier and her hands roamed up under his shirt, grazing his warm skin desperate to feel him against her skin. The assumption Spencer had earlier about kellin that she was most definitely not one who liked to be dominated was confirmed when she slowly pushed Spencer off her so he was sat upright against the wooden headboard and climbed on top of him, sitting in his lap feeling him growing hard under her hips. her hands grabbed and tugged at the tufts of his hair causing him to elicit low moans as his hands tugged off her flannel shirt, before stumbling their way up under her tank top, he was taken a back when he realised she wasn’t wearing a bra and his hands grabbed her breasts causing her to moan against his lips. She slowly trailed kisses down Spencer’s neck, attacking his pale skin with peppered bruises. Her hips start rocking into his and Spencer’s voice got hitched in his throat, screwing his eyes shut and guiding her hips with his free hand which slipped beneath the waist band of her shorts to grips her bare hip bone his breath becoming heavy and fast as he was overwhelmed by euphoria and the heat between them.   
“Kellin” Spencer moans tilting his head back as she unbuttoned his shirt buttons her hands roaming his chest, slightly surprised by his toned stomach and chest, she gathered he’d have to be in shape if he wanted to work in the field but not this in shape. Her lips met his again and Spencer grabbed the sides of her face desperately pulling her into him and she knelt up, her hands undoing Spencer’s belt and slowly unzipping his trousers.   
“Wait- protection” Spencer gasps pulling away and looking at her in her murky eyes, “I’m on birth control, just make sure you pull out” she whispers quickly before kissing him again her hands palming his erection through his underwear. His hands tugged down her shorts and he quickly realised she wasn’t wearing any underwear at all. By now they were both desperate to feel each other that Kellin shorts were only pulled down enough to allow him enough access and the second she pulled his length out of his underwear she was already sinking down onto him slowly, a strong of cursed leaving Spencer’s mouth as she sat all the way down on him, her eyes fluttering shut as she did not anticipate him to be as big as he was.   
The hissed cursed words beneath Spencer’s breath was like music to her ears and motivated her to start move up and down, Spencer’s hands steady on her waist as her hands went to the headboard, their whispered profanities and heavy breathing quickly escalated to loud loaning and harsh cursing as the feelings became euphoric, both were quickly approaching their peaks, quicker than they wanted too, they wanted to be like this forever.   
“Fuck you’re making- this hard” he hissed looking up at her, her hair falling in front of her shoulders as she lustfully stared down at him.   
“Come for me Spencer” she whispers and as her pace quickens feeling herself coming closer to her climax.   
“Spencer” she gasped loudly and started grinding against him as she finally orgasmed as Spence began pulling at her.   
“Kellin I’m going to-“ he gasped and she immediately lifted off him, sitting back as Spencer came with a hoarse moan, his sperm covering the bottom half of her black tank top.   
“Fuck” he heaved as she quickly kissed him again, their breathing erratic as they slowly came down from their euphoric high.   
“Aren’t- aren’t you supposed to be at a crime scene right now?” Kellin breathes as she falls to the side, leaning her head on Spencer’s shoulder.   
“Oh shit” Spencer remarked knowing hotch wasn’t going to be please with his tardiness.   
Kellin let out a laugh as Spencer springs to life and climbs off the bed, buckling his pants back up and tooling his shirt in before tightening his tie and running over to the mirror to adjust his hair.   
“Kellin!” Spencer exclaims turning around from the mirror and pointing at the bruise on his neck. It was a lot bigger than Kellin anticipated and couldn’t help but be proud of her work.   
“Spencer!” She mimics his tone and tugs at the bottom of her tank top showing the stains on it.   
“Fine we are even” he huffs grabbing his phone and badge off the bed side table.   
“I’ll uh I’ll call by the police station at 9, tell hotch you took me to ER because I had symptoms of heat stroke but it turns out I just had a really bad case of travel sickness and jet lag” she explains sitting at the edge of the bed and watching as Spencer runs through a mental checklist of everything.   
“Right okay, I’ll see you later” he hums leaning down and kissing her quickly before bounding to the door. 

As you could imagine, Spencer got relentlessly teased by Morgan when he showed up, and JJ kept asking him who the girl was and it only became all the more funnier when Kellin showed up at the precinct and started asking who the girl was just to piss him off. Despite the hangover she had and the aches all over body she was happy. She finally has Spencer and she couldn’t be more happier. The pair managed to sneak around for a while but then she had to go back to New York. They kept in touch via phone calls and sparse texts. But nothing stuck, not until 8 months later when there was serial killer wreaking havoc amongst the streets of Harlem, when their paths crossed again.


End file.
